Sweet Home Impala
by Samstruck
Summary: Who had thought that the Impala would turn out to be such an important creation in the history of mankind?So important that it would play a major part in saving the world from the apocalypse?A small tribute and recollection of the adventures of the Impala


Sweet home Impala

Hello every body! This is the first fan fiction I have written. Not to forget –I don't own Supernatural but would like to own it (OK I am being a lunatic. I know I can't own it but still a Jeanie's wish!).

Summary- Who had thought that the Impala would turn out to be such an important creation in the history of mankind? So important that it would play a major part in saving the world from the apocalypse? This story is a small tribute and recollection of the journey of this piece of metal which saved people from the clutches of evil from the day it arrived at the Winchester residence.

How many times has the Impala been possessed? Two or three times? And each time it is possessed all that happens is she gets fixed along with apologies from Dean. It is almost like the Impala has become a hunter. No, not almost, it is a hunter. Not only is it a hunter but a Winchester too. Impala Winchester.

She has faced death as many times as Sam and Dean have. And just like they get resurrected each time so does she. The only difference being, they get resurrected by angels, demons and even God but the Impala is brought back to life only by her admirer, Dean.

Who says home is some one place where you spend the whole of your life? Who says home is an immobile living place or a caravan? Home is a place where you get the feeling of safety and comfort. A place for which you feel love and trust your safety with. Sam and Dean practically spend the whole life living in motels. In the eyes of the people they might not really have a home. But they are wrong. Sam and Dean have the most beautiful and safe home. A home, which, like others has four sides and a roof above. The Impala. They have spent most of their days in this Impala. This car holds all of their sweet memories and bad memories as well. And she has always been there by their side through thick and thin. That makes the Impala their home.

The Impala has seen bad days as well as glory days. Whether the major crash on the highway on that grief filled night or getting crumpled by demons on the night Castiel opened the god damned purgatory, the Impala has made it out. People call the state as limbo and the Impala has experienced that too. After such massive blows, Bobby used to say that she is unfixable but that never stopped Dean from trying to fix his 'beautiful'. And each time he tried he got her back to her old glorious state making sure that not even a single scratch stayed on her to remind them of her tragic deaths.

Sam and Dean saw the Impala from when they were nothing but tiny tots. The Impala had always been the best object in their whole chain of life ever since.

She never failed in providing backup when the two Winchester brothers ran into trouble, which happened in every hunt. She would stand there patiently waiting for them in the spot where she was parked and would come alive as soon as their fleeing backs hit her seat.

Some of us think that it was Sam who stopped the Apocalypse. They are partly right. The Impala played an important part in saving this planet from the brink of extinction. When Lucifer gained control over Sam's body, and was beating Dean to death it was the Impala which reflected light into Sam's eyes and diverted his attention towards the army man cramped in her ashtray by little Sam. That is when Sam took control of his grapefruit and got a second to jump into the cage.

Beautiful cars may come and go but the Impala can never be replaced in Sam and Dean's lives. She will always stay the best and the most beautiful car in their lives. She will stay immortal in their hearts. And as folks say-"There is no place like home", no other place can replace the feeling of home in the Winchesters lives and no other object can replace the feeling of love in their hearts and probably even in our hearts.

_SPN_

Hats off to people who managed to stay sane after reading this!

Please review my story.

News flash: My new wee!chesters story which will be up soon. Hope it is better than this!

Thanks for reading.


End file.
